Sí, claro O la Cosecha de la Cordura
by Elphyra
Summary: ¿Cómo habría empezado el libro de Los Juegos del Hambre si al triunvirato protagonista les hubiéramos cambiado el sexo? Kat Everdeen tiene dieciséis años, una hermana pequeña que quiere sus inexistentes abrazos y un gato que le cambia la ropa de lugar. En la cosecha numero setenta y cinco quizá las cosas no irán tal y como se esperaba (o quizá sí).


**Disclaimer: **___los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La idea de cambiarles el sexo del foro Hasta el final de la pradera, especialmente del reto ¿Víctor o Victoria?_

* * *

**N/A:** He cambiado el sexo a Gale, Katniss y Peeta. Sus nombres reales ya los reconozaréis por ahí... (o esto espero.)

* * *

_**Sí, claro...**_

**O la Cosecha de la Cordura.**

* * *

Me levanto de mi cama, la que por mi bochorno comparto con mi hermana pequeña, justo después de darme cuenta que ella no está a mi lado (que es como se había dormido la noche anterior), y no puedo evitar aliviarme un poco mientras veo que a raíz de las posibles pesadillas sobre la cosecha (ya ha cumplido los doce para mi media consternación) se ha ido a dormir al lado de mamá.

Quizá la buena de Gale, con quién he quedado como siempre para la caza, es capaz de dormir con sus hermanos y su hermana pequeños... Pero yo no; debe ser cosa de algún instinto maternal sub-desarrollado con la adolescencia que tienen las chicas pero que lógicamente los chicos no hemos adquirido. Por mi felicidad y la desgracia de Prim.

La luz empieza a entrar por la ventana semiabierta y sé que es el momento de irme. Me pongo encima de la camiseta que llevo la chaqueta de papá y antes de ponerme sus botas busco unos pantalones que dejé ayer por ahí. Puedo ser responsable y el cabeza de familia pero no soy para nada ordenado. Ya se encarga Prim de esto y lo hace bien aunque últimamente me ha demostrado su cansancio de recoger mis prendas de ropa por todos lados que ya no lo hace. Pero milagrosamente encuentro los pantalones al mismo lugar donde los dejé en un tiempo récord, me los pongo y me voy.

Por favor, no pensáis ahora que mi casa está muy desordenada, simplemente que mi hermana tiene un gato feo metomentodo llamado Gato feo y metomentodo (nunca me acuerdo del nombre que ella le puso) y que cómo nos odiamos mutuamente me lo demuestra cambiándome la ropa de lugar. Yo sólo lo intenté ahogar un par de veces... En fin, creo que Cuatropatas estaba durmiendo con mamá y Prim (qué asco), así que por suerte no me ha empezado amargando el día con sus sonidos asmáticos y que sólo me dedica a mí.

En el distrito el silencio hace su reinado. Hoy ni siquiera los mineros van a trabajar y me alegro brevemente de no encontrarmelos porque siempre les giro la cara (incluso lo hacía cuando el bueno de papá estaba vivito y coleando) porque me recuerdan que vivo en el país de las pesadillas interminables (cuando terminen mis cosechas empezarán las minas) y esto es algo que ni siguiera la buena de Gale y sus ideas me sacaran de la cabeza. Pero ella sigue por el mismo camino.

Me acerco a la valla que rodea el distrito y que en teoría tiene que estar echando chispas (¿chispas, de verdad? La cosa se quedó en teoría) pero que está sumida en el silencio y tras mirar a lado y lado y comprobar que no hay nadie paso al otro lado por un agujero. ¡Auch! Agujero que tendré que hacer más grande porque estoy creciendo (para mi alegría y desgracia) y me he clavado el alambre.

Ando por la pradera rápida y dolorosamente hasta que llego al bosque. Camino un rato con el arco de papá (que estaba que he cogido de dentro de un árbol corcado pero ¡chis! Es un secreto) pero cómo aún me duele la pincha que me he clavado no estoy tan atento. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ya estoy preocupado porqué la querida enana de mi hermana estará en la cosecha cómo para no encontrar nada de comida.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que está ahí, el ciervo que me está mirando. Es mi oportunidad aunque sé que es demasiado para mí. Me podría conformar con uno de los pájarracos que están más arriba de mí, y olvidarme del ciervo pero... es demasiado tentador, y cuando estoy preocupado la lógica dice "Error 404. Not found", o algo por el estilo...

Una piedra que vuela por los aires, yo que me oigo mascullando y una flecha de mi arco hacen que, en vez de tocar el ilógico ciervo, toque a un par de pájaros... de un sol tiro. Gale lleva por detrás y aún sin verla sé cómo irá vestida. Porque la conozco. Desde hace unos cinco años, cuando nuestros padres que estaban vivitos y coleando murieron en la mina; ¿sabíais que por unos segundos quise ir a recoger sus pedazos? Pero no me dejaron. Y actualmente pienso que tampoco habría sido muy decoroso o ético; imaginanse que hubiese cogido un trozo de papá de Gale. En fin, nos conocimos cuando yo tenía doce años y Gale trece granos en la cara; ahora ya tiene dieciocho años y los mismos granos... o más. Qué le vamos a hacer.

—Hola Kat —dice, mientras se aparta el pelo que tenía en la frente.

—¡Un ciervo tenía yo! ¡Delante de las narices! Si no hubieras lanzado la piedra...

—No lo ibas a cazar, así que dame las gracias. Hoy váis a comer pájaro. —Y se aleja.

Miro el sol pero no lo veo porque los metomentodo de los árboles están enmedio pero sé que ya está muy arriba. Quizá hoy no es buen momento para cazar, tengo que volver pronto a casa para no angusitar a la familia. Sigo a Gale, quizá tendremos un poco más de tiempo solos antes de ir a casa.

Hay una piedra en un claro cerca de la valla que no es visible desde ahí, los pájaros se cagan en ella pero a nosotros no nos importa. Es nuestra piedra (compartida con la mierda de los pájaros, qué le vamos a hacer). Nos sentamos en ella y me miro unos segundos a la preciosidad de Gale antes de hablar.

En realidad el nombre de Gale es Gelly, pero como todos en el Quemador se pensaron que era un chico cuando era más pequeña porque se recogía el pelo y solía ir con su padre o conmigo con las cazas, le llamaron con éste nombre masculino. Todo el distrito lo hace, menos yo. Yo, a veces, para molestarla la llamo así:

—Dime, Galletita, ¿tienes una sorpresa? —Cómo no, recibo una torta por su parte.— ¡Cada vez pegas más fuerte, chica!

—Te lo mereces.

—¿Qué no has comido hoy, querida? Estás un poco arisca.

—Mira quien habla —dice ella con una sonrisa amenazadora—. Nada. Pero aquí tengo una sorpresa que me parece que no compartiré contigo...

Sé que me la va a enseñar... y terminaremos compartiéndola, lo sé. Pero no me esperaba un trozo de pan calentito y saborosísimo entre sus manos. ¡Qué...! ¡Un trozo de pan! ¡Y blanco! Me lo quedo mirando como un atontado y Gale para mosquearme un poco más me lo pasa por delante de la nariz. Pero al cabo de poco, nos lo hemos dividido. Gale se lo ha comido todo mirando a lo lejos.

—Podríamos huir —Uy, no, ya empezamos con ésto—. Te lo digo de verdad. Ahora es el momento ideal; podríamos perdernos en los bosques... todos, y olvidarnos del distrito. ¡Lo podríamos hacer, Kat!

—Pero, ¿y nuestras familias? ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo hacerlos entrar en éstes bosques? —suspiro—. Mira, ya sabes que con Cuatropatas te acompañaría y así lo ahogamos de una vez, pero si voy con mi hermana... temo que sea ella la que anda detrás del gato. No estoy seguro, ¿acaso crees que con nuestras madres y los hermanos pequeños llegaríamos muy lejos?

—No llegaríamos muy lejos, y dejarlos aquí es aún peor. Pero deberíamos hacerlo, Kat, ¡de verdad!

Hablamos un poco más, esquivamos mierda de paloma y volvemos a casa nuestra.

Llego a casa, y lo primero que me encuentro es un gato asmático que me dice buenos días ser con quien convivo. Suerte que lo sigue mi hermana que sino habría cometido un ahogamiento que deseo desde el dia que conocía al gato asmático (y mira que lo llevé yo a casa... ¡Maldito dia!). Cuando entré a la habitación donde dormía vi que mi madre había preparado unos pantalones bastante nuevos (limpios, que ya era muchísimo) de papá.

—Mamá, no me pondré esto.

El problema no fuera que por respeto a mi padre no me los quisiera poner sino que sin duda alguna era la ropa más lujosa que tenía él, la que se ponía en los días especiales; la ropa con la que, de haber encontrado algo de él ahí abajo cuando se convirtió en trozos de carne, le hubieran puesto a su cadáver. Y yo no me quería vestir con la ropa de muerto de mi padre.

Pero mamá me lo hizo poner, y lo hice porque sabía que la enana de mi hermana estaba nerviosa por la Cosecha, así que no rechisté más... por un día. Y, vosotros incultos antepasados míos (o espero que no), os preguntaréis la pregunta del siglo que yo os responderé con la respuesta del año: ¿Y qué es la Cosecha, Kat?

La cosecha es seleccionar los animales buenos para llevarlos al matadero. Dígase animales dígase tributos; dígase matadero dígase Arena.

Pero os lo explicaré por pasos, o lo intentaré.

Hay dos filas, la de las chicas y la de los chicos. En la plaza. A mí me intentaron poner en la fila de chicas cuando cumplí doce años porque tengo nombre de chica pero como pronto te das cuenta que no soy una chica era mejor no ir al lado de chicas. Además, imagínense que hubiera salido yo... Habrían sido dos chicos, y ésto no podía ser.

Prim se fue con Gale, que la acompañó hasta su fila para ir a su lugar. A mí me tocaría hacer lo mismo con Rory, el hermano de Gelly, pero pasé de todo. Le indiqué el lugar a dónde tenía que ir y él mismo se fue. ¿Para qué irse por las ramas si la realidad es más práctica?

La loca de la peluca, la del Capiiixtolio (o algo así pronunciaba ella, y la x era que se te reventaban levemente los tímpanos), la que esta vez iba verde fosforito, la que por desgracia no sería nunca atacada por una mierda de pájaro, la que sólo se acordaba de mi distrito una vez al año. Effie Trinket comienza a hablar sobre el honor y el orgullo de Panem y todas estas cosas que un dia me gustaría que le lloviera encima para que se diese cuenta del Capiiixtolio hay un mundo llamado Doce Distritos y El Palo que los Une (ergo, Panem).

Después de esto empieza la acción de verdad. Me giro hacía la fila de chicas, dónde Gale hace su última estadía en la Cosecha y me gustaría decirle algo pero no me mira en ningún momento así que me tengo que joder. Como siempre, Effie Ojalá un pájaro se te cague encima Trinket empieza con su teatral:

—¡Las chicas primeras!

Me pone los pelos de punta. ¡Ya lo sabemos! A nosotros siempre nos hacen esperar hasta el final... ¿acaso esperan que un dia uno de los chicos —el que va a ser tributo, puestos ya— se cague encima o qué? Seguramente a Effie Ojalá la lluvia te estropee la peluca Trinket no le haría mucha gracia, y aún menos se lo ha imaginado... Mejor para su frágil y capitolina salud mental.

¿A que no adivinan el nombre?

—¡Primrose Everdeen!

¡Hermana! Se me corta la respiración. ¿Mi hermana? ¿La muchacha que tiene miedo de su pròpia sombra? Por primera vez en toda mi vida —y creo que será la última— en la que deseo haber nacido chica. Y me abrazaría a mi hermana, privandole el paso, intentando que los pacificadores no me la arranquen de los brazos y diría...

—¡Me presento voluntaria! —Teoría número uno, la telepatía existe.

—¡Serás idiota, Gelly Hawthorne! —Mis pensamientos son pronunciados por la boca de mi hermana (teoría número dos, la telepatía funciona).

¿Será esto parte de aquél amor sub-desarollado de las hormonas femeninas? ¿Arriesgar tu vida por la de la hermana de tu amigo? Me gustaría no permitirlo. Pero soy un chico y no puedo hacer mucho. Si sale Gelly me presento voluntaria..., digo, voluntario.

—¡No lo voy a permitir! Es mi nombre el que ha salido en la boletilla.

—Pero no seas idiota, Prim. Te matarán antes que cantes una canción, querida. ¡Dejame tomar tu puesto! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—¡Pero ¿tú no te das cuenta que sólo tenía mi nombre una vez y me ha tocado?! Soy gafe, ¡deja que mi gafedad se muera!

Prim, querida hermana..., cuando se enfada siempre dice palabras inexistentes. Las dos pueden ser bastante tercas. Y la cosa sigue unos segundos más: ambas, uno de doce y la otra de dieciocho, una con cero granos y la otra con trece (o más), se están insultando. ¡Por un puesto en los Juegos del Hambre! Mujeres...

Una chica rubia y fornida, de más o menos mi edad, avanza decididamente y esquiva a las locas que se están insultando largo rato.

— ¡Me presento voluntaria para el distrito 12! —Y hace una de aquellas sonrisas por las cuales los anuncios —de existir— matarían.

Finalmente la aceptan porque las otras dos chicas se están matando por el suelo. Ella se planta delante del micrófono y dice con voz alta y clara:

—Soy Peetala Mellark. —Ergo, soy _Lady Petulante Memoriré_.

Effie con la peluca de lado y un poco traumatizada, sin siquiera preguntarle cómo está, dice:

—Y el chico es... —coge una boletilla y ¿saben cual nombre es?—. Katniss Everdeen.

Sí, claro... Lo único que faltaba para hacer más cuerda la cosecha. Un chico que cómo sus padres querían una niña le pusieron un nombre femenino... Mientras todos me miran, mascullo "¡Es Kat!"


End file.
